fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diarmuid
}} Appearance Diarmuid is can be considered as one with a tall, slim body that one would not really expect giving his way of fighting, while some would say he has also a feminine face compared to the rest of the hybrids in the bailong legion, even if most of them don’t have the guts to say anything about it whenever he could hear them in fear of reprisal with their death. His eyes are blue as a clear evening sky, and depending on how the light falls on him, one might even think that there is a teardrop to be seen of a lighter shade of blue than his own eye-color. His hair could also be considered unusual, appearing celestial blue in color, it reaches to just above his sacrum when he doesn’t braid it. When braiding his hair, it looks shorter since it seems to stop halfway his lumbar curves. The loose strands of hair frame his face also quite nicely, softening up his face even more than one would guess when they would see him in the live. While one might argue that he could tie up any loose locks to his braid to keep his hair out of his face, he usually keeps those locks untied. As for why, if someone ever bothered to ask, that one would most likely never get an answer from him it seems. Personality History Relationships Magic and Abilities Orient Solid Script (東洋の固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト, Tōyō no Soriddo Sukuriputo): Fitting for his boundless interest in knowledge of all kinds, this Magic of Diarmuid is also focused around writing and words: Orient Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows him to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects or planting them somewhere in the area or even himself depending on the script used. To create such spells, Diarmuid is shown performing gestures with one or both of his hands, depending on the spell. Unlike most known Letter magic users, Diarmuid never stuck with a single branch of this magic coming from the words one could wield into battle. Some say it was arrogance while others would say it is to suprise his opponents when they don't know what a word means but if one would actually ask him they would most likely just get an answer along the lines of that he just wanted to obtain the knowledge how to use them. Orient Solid Script: * 崩落 ( houraku ) As it can be translated to simply mean break, Diarmuid usually uses it when he wants to break something. Now while this might sound rather simple, the danger actually lies in how simple it works. When combining it with something more specific to 'break bones' it would only break the bone of its target where it managed to hit. If it would be hit that way on an arm, that arm would have broken bones but the rest would be unharmed as it was specifically aimed at the bones. If it is used without defining what it needs to break however, it becomes indiscriminate on what it needs to break. It could even be said that without specifying what it needs to break, it has the potential to break even death itself. How one would go about breaking such a strong concept however is something Diarmuid hasn't yet found out since he doesn't see the use of it. If one would know how to break a concept like that after all, it would only be a matter of time before one would try to break concepts like dimensions, or even realities itself. If he would ever find out how to break concepts like that, chances are that he would refuse to use it that way if he could help it as it would only make it too easy to stick with that single spell and discard the flexibility that he prefers to have with his arsenal of spells. * 時刻 ( jikoku ) Jikoku is so far his only solid script related to temporal magics, using it usually in combination to traverse either vast distances or phase out of existence for a moment, only to rematerialize solidly again and no matter how keen ones senses are, his movements simply cannot be tracked unless one know where to look for with temporal magic which is made even harder since the displacement only lasts for a mere moment most of the time. When using it in battle, it can usually be used to dodge life-threatening attacks as seen in his match against Crevan, even though the timing of activating it is rather tight as it only lasts a moment which also means that if one is too late or too soon that the spell is used up without doing anything useful. * むなしい (munashii) Munashii is Diarmuid his most common script to cancel attacks fired at him by opponets as it can be translated to void, ineffective, futile and even as empty, all of which would make it a good defensive spell to counter spells thrown at him. * 斬 ( [Zan ) Basically simulates a slash to whatever it touches, even cutting through the scales of an iron dragon slayer. * 貫 ( [Kan ) By writing "貫" (Kan), Diarmuid can create a beam of energy which pierces the target set by the user, although depending on how much strength is added in the kanji, it can decapitate its targets upon hitting. Solid Script (固体文字, リッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo) Similar to Orient Solid Script, Solid Script is a form of Letter Magic, allowing him to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects or planting them somewhere in the area or even himself depending on the script used. The main difference between Orient Solid Script and Solid Script is that Orient Solid Script uses Kanji instead of english words where-as Solid Script uses english words for it spells. Natural/Physical Abilities Monstrous Strength: By his birth right as a dragon hybrid, Diarmuid his strength is increased to the point of obliterating a complete steel city gate with a single push, while also being able to crush Crash magic with nothing but raw physical strength, even though that feat would still damage him partially since he doesn’t have the high innate defences all dragons have. Enhanced Durability: While probably not at the level as some of his fellow generals, Diarmuid his durability is still strong enough to withstand the raw force of a projectile fired from a ballista without flinching. Master Lance specialist Equipment Trivia